<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pieces of my broken heart by loveheals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012006">Pieces of my broken heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheals/pseuds/loveheals'>loveheals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheals/pseuds/loveheals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Forrest knew what he was getting into when he kisses Alex Manes. But he was not strong enough to not fall in love with the most amazing person he had ever met. So within the shortest time he was head over heels with Alex. Then, Michael is back and his life is thrown into wringer...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Manes &amp; Gregory Manes, Forrest Long &amp; Alex Manes, Forrest Long/Gregory Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pieces of my broken heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love Forrest and I love Gregory... They are the most selfless and beautiful human beings to grace this God's green earth... So deal with it...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His mind had gone completely blank. It had never happened this fast and lasted this long. Forrest had always been able to channel his feelings in to words and bounce back in the face of any disappointment. But Alex Manes was his one true down fall. He knew this was going to happen when he was falling for the beautiful man. He was going to get burned but the pain Alex had radiated drew Forrest in like a beacon. He wanted to heal the aching soul and mend the cracks so visible in Alex's heart. </p><p>Alex was the best and the worst thing to happen to Forrest. He was like a breath of fresh air in this parched landscape, like a sip of cool water in a desert land. The pureness of his soul was untouched by the cruel world he lived in. How Alex had protected his fragile but pure heart through all the horrible experiences he had, was a true miracle. </p><p>Forrest sat at the Crash down cafe with their infamous chocolate milkshake, still untouched, and chew on this pencil. His angsty poetry book open in front of him. He was searching for words to put on paper, but they evaded him. </p><p>Events that took place that morning had chased away all thoughts and creative juices flowing through his body and left him high and dry.<br/>
_____________________________________________
He had made blueberry pancakes for Alex. He was staying in Alex's cabin than in his own place these days. Forrest knew this was going to come back to bite him in the ass, but he was not strong enough a man not to take the opportunity while it lasts. Alex walked in to the kitchen in his sweats and bare feet looking like a GQ model. The smile that came to Forrest's face was sappy and his face flushed with the intensity of emotions the sight invoked in him. </p><p>"Hey sleeping beauty, good of you to be here" he said. He couldn't even recognize his own voice deepened by emotions. Alex raised and eyebrow and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Forrest could have broken in to sobs right then, knowing that this could end any moment Michael make an appearance.</p><p>Alex's phone rang the moment he took the first bite and the change in his face broke Forrest's heart. </p><p>"Gurine? Hey!" Alex said walking away from the table.<br/>
Forrest wanted to run away and hide in someplace where he could cry for the rest of his life. 'Michael is back, and so it begins' he thought to himself and stood up to tidy the kitchen and the table. He has lost his appetite. </p><p>"Forrest, I'm so sorry I have to go." Alex said and "I can drop you off at the town if you want" he went to the room to change his clothes. In his haste to leave Alex failed to see the devastation in Forrest's face.<br/>
______________________________________________

</p><p>Tears were just on the edge of his eyes and he was not sure how long he could hold them. Forrest had promised himself that he would never cry in front of people so they would think him weak. </p><p>"Hey" voice at his shoulder shook him out of his reverie. Micheal Gurine was standing next to him, which was the last thing he needed right now. </p><p>"Oh hey" he said. He was not even feeling any anger toward this guy. Forrest had known that he had no way of competing with their love and he didn't even feel that he lost. </p><p>"Can I talk to you for a second Nazi guy? Outside?" Micheal said nodding at the park bench out near the parking lot. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah of course" his hand shook as  he packed his angsty poetry book in to his bag.</p><p>"I wanted to thank you for looking after Alex and making him happy. The time was never right for us and I couldn't make him happy. But now I have my head straight and I'm here to make things right by Alex and me." Micheal said in one breath. Forrest was dying inside as he kept his gaze focused on the broken pavement not trusting himself to have a tearful episode. "I know this is going to hurt you. But I don't want to waste anymore time." Micheal stood up. "Forrest?" He was expecting Forrest to give him some reaction.</p><p>"I knew this was coming. I won't stand in your way. I'm not that selfish or insensitive. I knew his heart belongs to you and you only. And I also know that you would take good care of him. So best of luck." He risked a glance at Micheal's face and smiled. </p><p>Micheal nodded his head and said "Thanks man". The next instance Forrest was left alone on the park bench.</p><p>Tears that prickled his eyes was becoming a force to recon with. He couldn't force them back no matter how much he tried. Forrest sat there with his face hidden from the world, let open the flood gates and hoped that the riverlets of tears would drain the anguish he felt before it destroyed him. </p><p>________________________________________
Emersed in his own personal hell, Forrest failed to notice the eyes that followed his every move. The interest and the curiosity in them as he walked out of the cafe with Micheal Gurine turned to concern when he didn't come back with the Alien cowboy. The handsome stranger to whom the eyes belonged to even got up and walked out to see what became of the blue haired poet. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he saw Forrest sitting on the park bench by himself. The sharpshooter eyes of the stranger caught the shaking shoulders and the haste swipes at the face to know that the man was crying.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no beta and all mistakes are mine... I don't own anything and this is purely for entertainment purposes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>